Extra-Ordinary
by Kayleigh Needlepoint
Summary: This is told in my little sister's POV. Her name is Emily. We have strange powers that only the Creepypastas can see.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 3:00 in the morning when I heard a thump from downstairs. "Typical." I thought. It must of been the cats fighting or knocking something over, so I went downstairs to check on them. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the den. I found no cats, but a human-like figure standing only a few feet away from me. The figure was a little bit taller than me and was slowly walking toward me. I made a mad dash for the stairs, but the figure was too quick. It put a cold hand over my mouth, scilencing me. I fought and squrimed but it was of no use. The creature dragged me outside and let me go. I turned to face my attacker. It was a boy older than me with ghost-white skin and a smile plastered across his face. I drilled my eyes into his darkened ones and asked "Jeff?" "Quick learners aren't we?" He said, smirking. "Aren't you here to kill me?" I asked, worridly. "Nah, i'm taking you to the mansion." "Why?" "You'll find out soon enough." He signaled me to follow him and I walked alongside him off to the mansion. "I've never seen girls quite as big as you before." Jeff implied. "Oh, gee thanks." I said, glaring at him. "I ment muscular wise." "Oh." "You could help us out a lot." He said, running his finger along his knife. "With what?" I asked. "Never mind, we're already here." Jeff muttered. We stood before a HUGE mansion. Jeff pushed me in front of him and knocked on the door. "Slendy! I have her!" Jeff yelled. "Bring her in." Slendy yelled back. Jeff pushed me inside and I heard yelling from upstairs. "Who is that?" I asked. "Go see for yourself." Jeff snickered. I slowly walked up the stairs and saw an open room. I walked inside and saw 4 young boys. I knew them instantly. Ben and Masky were playing video games, E.J was eating Kidneys on the bed, laughing like a fool, and Hoodie was sitting in the corner eating cheesecake. Before I could go and say "Hi" someone grabbed me and dragged me downstairs. I pulled away and saw that it was Jeff. "JEFF!" "STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled. "Calm down, I need you to see someone." Jeff said. I followed him into Slendy's office. The tall, slender man stood before me with a tentacle over a young girl shoulder. The girl looked very fimilar. It's like I knew her. That's because I DID know her. It was none other than my older sister Kayleigh twirling a knife, with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap" I thought. Slendy pushed Kayleigh towards me and said: "Emily, you obviously know this girl" "Uh-huh" I said trying not to sound dumbfounded. "Well" he continued, "You two are very special." He patted our heads. "How?!" We asked in shock. Jeff stood beside Kayleigh and put an arm around her and started to speak."Whenever you both are focused on an enemy, you send a shock of extreme power!" Slendy continued. "Thus killing the enemy." "Is there any gore?" Kayleigh asked, looking up at Jeff. "Sadly no." He replied. "How did you find out?" I asked. Jeff looked embarassed. "I sent the boys out to kill you when E.J said you had an amazing gift." He said pulling Kayleigh closer to him. She blushed and asked "But how did E.j find out?" "Beats me." "Speaking of E.J, I was going to say Hi to them when YOU dragged me away!" I said. "Sorryyy..." "Anyways" Slendy began "You two should catch up!" He said pushing us out. We walked out. Jeff went upstairs. "Powers?" Kayleigh said. "Wow" I replied. We hugged each other. "How did you-" Kayleigh began. "Jeff dragged me here" I said. "Oh" She said. " I was hopeing Jeff would get me. Slendy popped up in my room, gave me a minute to grab somethings and zoom! I was here!" "On the bright side he seems to really like you!" "Yeah." She said dreamily. "He let me use his knife." I grinned. " Wanna go up?" I asked. Kayleigh shrugged. "Why not?" We walked up and were greeted by Smile dog. "Kayleigh you know smi-... Kayleigh?" Kayleigh wasn't standing by me, but was pinned to the bed by Jeff! "Jeff! Get offa me!" She giggled. "Heh heh. Your so cute when you're helpless." Jeff said looming over Kayleigh. I just rolled my eyes hearing Jeff flirt with Kayleigh. "Uh... H-hi. I-I'm Hoodie." A small voice said. I turned and saw him, twiddling his thumbs. "I-is that -y-your s-sister with Jeff?" He asked. I looked over to were Jeff and Kayleigh were, Jeff pecked Kayleigh on her cheek. "Yeah unfortunaltly." I said. "She r-really maked h-him happy. I-infact I've n-never seen h-him this h-happy." I smiled. "Do you wanna eat some cheesecake with me?" I noticed he stopped stuttering. 'Sure! I love cheescake!" He smiled. We walked to a table and started eating. After about 2 slices of raspberry cheescake Kayleigh waddled over, dazed and blushing like mad. "Blood!" Hoddie exclaimed "Blood on your cheek!" I looked at her. He was right but it wasn't her's. I must of got there when Jeff kissed her. Jeff walked over. "Op. You've got a little something." He said and licked the blood off her cheech. "Im not so hungry anymore." "Me niether." All of a sudden Slendy called us down. Slendy cleared his throat "We are going to have a party in honor of Kayleigh and Emily!" Everyone cheered. "Let the party...BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kayleigh and I ran upstairs to get changed. I saw she had brought my favorite dress. I beamed when I saw the navy blue piece of AWESOME.  
I was in the middle of changing when Jeff walked in! I screamed and hid behind the bed when he came in. "Oh crap. Is your sis in here?" he asked "I DONT KNOW JUST GET OUT!" I screamed. "Jeez." He walked out. When I came down everyone was in a circle around Ben. Hoodie signaled for me to sit with him. "Is everybody here?" asked Ben "We still need Kayleigh!" said Jeff. At that very moment Kayleigh walked down in her black heels, skull dress and full makeup. Jeff looked stunned. She sat next to Jeff. "Okay" Ben began "We're gonna play 7 minuets in heaven!" "OH NO" Hoodie and I gasped. Hoodie's hand shot up. "Do we have to play?" "N-YES!" Ben smirked. We groaned. "Hold on! We gotta have some fun first!" said Jeff. He held up a 12 pack of beer and 2 bottles of wine. He handed Kayleigh a beer. And sadly ladies and gentleman, she drank it. And she was not looking good. In no time the house smelt of booze. Everyone was bumping into each other, knocking stuff over and acting like drunk goofy-goobers. Hoodie and I were sober though. But we almost got trampled by E.J and I think Ben tried to bite us. So we ran upstairs and locked our selves in the bathroom. "We got the cheescake right?" I asked. "Yup" said Hoodie "We'll survive."  
All of a sudden we herd people up the stairs! We panicked. But luckily it was just Maskie telling us to come downstairs to play. We came down and sat around a hat. "Kayleigh come *BUUUURP* over here. Kayleigh stumbled to the hat. "OW!" She exclaimed. She pulled out a knife. "Jeff, Kayleigh. In the closet!" Ben snickered. They went in. "7 minuets." He snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

The two stumbled around feeling for each other. "Ugh I can't see a thing." Jeff complained. "Then why don't you come out so you CAN see." Said a low voice. "Uh-oh" They were busted. Jeff slowly came out, Kayleigh trailing behind him. "Jeff what have I told you about this game" "That it's scaring to others and..." "And..." "AAAAnnnd..." Jeff was panicking nowSlendy picked him up. Slendy started yelling and Jeff was airborne. "AND THAT CLOSETS ARE FOR CLOTHES NOT FOR MAKING OUT!" Hoddie and I went back upstairs to let slendy finish his work.


	5. Chapter 5

While we were upstairs eating cheescake we heard giggling coming from downstairs. We started to go down. When we reached the bottom we did not like what we saw. We saw Jeff and Kayleigh on the couch, making out! "BLEACH!" Hoodie and I yelled. Jeff stopped and looked at us. We scrambled back up the stairs, ran into the room and locked the door. "Jeff's gonna kill me." Just as he said that we heard Jeff pounding on the door saying "GET OUT HERE YOU TWERPS!" He used his knife to unlock the door and barged in. He put his fists up. Hoodie looked at me and put his fists up. But Jeff caught him off guard and slammed him into the wall. "JEFF! STOP!" Kayleigh yelled. This has to stop I thought. I stepped between the fueding boys unaware that Jeff was winding up for a puch. "GUYS ST-" I was hit by a surprisingly strong punch. "EMMY!" I heard Kayleigh scream. "Oh god what have I done." I heard Jeff say. The last thing I remember is hoodie saying "Everything will be fine. Then everything went black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up on a ghost white bed. I looked over to see a card with a daisy attached to it. It read...  
Dear Emmy,  
I am so sorry. I really messed up. I should've never picked  
a fight with Hoods. Now you're hurt and its all my fault.  
I need to ask you a question. I really love your sister. I  
want to ask her out but wanna make sure its okay with you.  
Im really sorry,  
Jeff  
I rolled my eyes at that last part but had to say yes. I walked down satirs to see Jeff and Kayleigh on the couch. She had her legs over his and he was pretending his fingirs were little people. "Hey Jeff" I said. He jumped. I must've caught him off guard. "Heyy em how ya feelin." "Fine. And go for it." I winked. "What?" asked Kayleigh. Jeff grinned. He picked her up and brought her upstairs. The last I saw was them standing in front of the bed room. "Have I got a treat for you." He grinned and closed the door.


End file.
